Giselle Bach
thumb Giselle Lima Bach (Rio Grande do Sul, 18 de março de 1983) é uma modelo, atriz, produtora, Angel do Victoria's Secret Fashion Show e cantora sims. : Biografia Giselle entrou para o mundo sims no Simkut em 2007, talvez sendo a pessoa com mais tempo de vivência no mundo sims do Simbook atualmente. : Vida Profissional 2010: Início da carreira Giselle Bach começou sua carreira como modelo ao estampar a comentada capa da revista Poison, em 2010. A revista também contava com o primeiro editorial da carreira de Giselle, com o tema Fobias. A edição se tornou tão popular que a chamaram de Poison GB, por causa das siglas do nome de Bach. Também foi a primeira edição da revista que contava com uma versão totalmente em inglês, o que fez com que Giselle chamasse atenção até da comunidade internacional. 2011-2012: VSFSS e reconhecimento '' Foi no começo de 2011 que surgiu o famoso Victoria's Secret Fashion Show Sims. Apesar de precário, mostrava ser um projeto que evoluiria muito. A produção foi elogiada e Giselle passou a ser visada como, não apenas mais uma modelo, mas uma produtora de talento que tinha muito a mostrar. Em 2012, com a "queda" do Simkut, Bach passou a frequentar o Simbook e logo ganhou reconhecimento dos usuários, habituados a verem apenas cantores mostrarem seu talento. ''2013-presente: O auge Em Janeiro de 2013, Giselle foi escalada para participar do Big Brother Brasil Sims, que também contou com a participação de Monique Birolli, Cherie Vedder, Emmy Johnpson e outros. Giselle ganhou o reality em uma final superdivertida ao lado de Monique. Durante o programa, Bach consiliava sua participação com a divulgação do Victoria's Secret Fashion Show Sims, que fez um grande sucesso, mas estourou mesmo na edição de 2014, alcançando mil visualizações em apenas três dias. No auge e conhecida pelo seu afiado senso de humor, Bach é uma das namoradinhas do Simbook e nunca perde a chance de fazer uma piada. "O humor é nossa maior ferramenta", disse em uma recente entrevista.'' "É só fazer uma piada, com um fundo de verdade, um pouco de crítica e uma pitada de orégano, e tá pronto!"'' Prêmios Em 2011, Giselle recebeu seis indicações no famoso Sims Choice Awards. Apesar de não ter ganho nenhuma, subiu ao palco para entregar o prêmio de modelo revelação à Alana Lima, também Angel. Bach foi eleita pelos usuários do Simkut como a sim mais sensual e, em 2013, foi escolhida como Ícone Sexy no Sim Icon Awards.thumb|Giselle posa sensual e encolhendo a barriga. Mundo da música Giselle já fez dois clipes para o Youtube, em 2010 e 2011, além de ter criado um clipe com todas as Angels do VSFSS dublando "Beauty & A Beat", de Justin Bieber, para divulgar o desfile em 2013; e outro vídeo das modelos dublando "I Knew You Were Trouble", de Taylor Swift, para promover o espetáculo em 2014. Apesar de não ter planos de seguir a carreira como cantora, Bach recentemente alegou que adoraria performar em algum evento do Simbook. : Piadas Desde sempre, Giselle enxerga a realidade com olhos próprios. A morena adora fazer humor e piadas capciosas. Seu tipo de humor favorito é o nonsense. Bach cita Tatá Werneck como principal referência, mas diz que adora os humoristas brasileiros no geral. "Tenho fama de engraçada em off também, mas não tem a ver com fazer piada. As pessoas dizem 'faz uma piada aí', mas gosto de humor espontâneo com base no raciocínio: quando alguém diz alguma coisa e eu falo alguma coisa engraçada em cima daquilo". No cotidiano, Giselle também observa o mundo de um jeito engraçado. “Misturo um pouco ficção com realidade, sim”, ela concorda. “Eu sei o que é realidade e o que não é. Mas é que a minha realidade é meio louca. Sou tímida, mas na frente de uma câmera ou com meus amigos eu sou capaz de fazer um pliê de ballet em praça pública". Bach revela que, na vida real, sempre foi aquela típica palhaça da turma. "Sempre fui a retardada da classe, fazendo piadas, cantando, brincando com as professoras e me enturmando. Me considero uma pessoa política, no bom sentido: aquela pessoa que atrai outras pra perto", diz. Entretanto, revela que gosta de ter múltiplas características. "Tento ser séria às vezes também. Tento mostrar um lado inteligente, uma pessoa que lê, uma pessoa que diz 'vi um documentário do Discovery ontem'. Gosto de ser desafiada a novas coisas sempre". *Diga não ao preconceito. Isso é coisa de loira, aquelas escrotas! *Soltei um peido tão horroroso que desvalorizou 30 mil da minha casa. *Meus Ídolos não morreram de overdose, mas são processados por tentarem fazer as pessoas rirem. *Tô fazendo um leilão beneficente desse brinco para pagar o vestido. *Taylor Swift linda implorou pra tirar foto comigo... já mamei muito desse peito. *Votem em mim! (vou desmanchar o prêmio e fazer um colar) (e com o dinheiro do colar vou pagar o silicone) *Ganhei o prêmio de sim mais sexy no Sim Icon Awards, obrigada familia do interior que não sabe que eu tenho silicone! *Editei no Photoscape. de pintura digital superelaborada *Chupa inimigas que me zoavam por ser só 70% sexy no orkut. *Adoro fotos que favorecem meu peito apenas usando photoshop, papel higiênico e uma leve encolhida de barriga. *Esse mês to na capa da revista TPM! E semana que vem, estou na própria tpm. *Na revista Capricho desse mês: como ficar bela nas fotos usando apenas um pincel, graxa e uma pequena corrente de orações. Giselle Bach ensina. *Bonita mas não de rosto *Relacionamento tem que ser igual mosquito: apagou a luz, pica. *Vamos montar um retângulo amoroso? Eu, Austin, Ygor e as sobrancelhas da Monique. *Quem copiou seu cabelo? A Ana Maria Braga? Ygor Amaral *Desejos da minha sim: "ter um bebê" "conhecer alguem" "à todas as inimigas vida longa" *3 meses sem comer risóli valeram a pena! o Victoria's Secret Fashion Show Sims *Recalque de piranha não afeta sereia. *Odeio quando contrato uma empregada e na verdade ela é a menina que joguei no lixão querendo se vingar *O preconceito é uma grande hipocrisia. E se alguém falar mal do meu nariz de 3 metros eu pego na saída. *Quem nasceu pra ser inbox jamais será MSN. *O Photoshop é meu namorado e a soda cáustica é minha amante. Categoria:Modelos Categoria:Atrizes Categoria:Produtores